


You charge me up like electricity

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 being a gay mess, F/F, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, That's it, Tribbing, Vibrators, i've certainly wrote enough of it at this point, lmaooooooo, nice and pure to start off with yes?, nothing else, so lets start off the tags properly shall we?, this is just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: A prompt series for all the smut I'll be writing because why not?send me prompts on tumblr or twitter if you want, username is the same as here (@yasminkhxns)





	1. swirl around as if I'm someone else

**Author's Note:**

> welp we're diving straight in with this prompt series, this was a challenge to write but actually really fun
> 
> thanks to my lovely beta on this @clickofthecollar !!

Just as Yaz turns the lock to open her front door, her phone begins to buzz in her front pocket. Pulling out her headphones, she lifts the phone up to eye level to see the screen light up with a picture of the Doctor shovelling way too cake into her mouth. The picture elicits a giggle from Yaz every time the alien calls, which she has noticed happening more frequently as of late.

She slides her thumb across the bottom of the screen and brings the device up to her ear. “Hello?”

_ “Yaz! Hi! It’s the Doctor.” _

Yaz chuckles, every time she calls she always states it’s her. “Yes, Doctor, I know it’s you. I have your number. Remember?” 

_ “Oh. Right. Yes, sorry, always forget that.”  _ Yaz can practically hear her face scrunch up through the phone. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what are you calling for?”

There’s a pause.  _ “Well, I’m stuck on this planet halfway across the galaxy right now helping a king with his mess of a government, but it’s night time now so they’ve all gone to bed and you know how I don’t really sleep that much. So I’m gonna be stuck here a while longer before I come and pick you all up and well, I guess I just missed you? Wait, what’s the time on Earth, I haven’t called you ridiculously late have I? Really need to keep track of time differences better.” _

Yaz giggles. “No, Doctor. You’re fine. Just got back from a run actually, so sorry if I sound out of breath.”

_ “Oh, um.”  _ The Doctor clears her throat.  _ “That’s ok Yaz, what’re you up to now then?” _

“Well I guess you have caught me at a bit of an awkward time, I sort of need to get changed, I did four miles today so I'm actually pretty sweaty.” 

Down the phone, the Doctor’s breath catches briefly in her throat.  _ “I bet.”  _ The Doctor inwardly curses herself as the inner thought slips out of her mouth. The lingering silence from Yaz’s end of the phone forcing a new kind of tension to build between the two women.

“What?” Yaz asks.

_ “What?”  _ the Doctor responds back immediately.

“Did you-”

_ “No.” _

“Are you-”

_ “No!”  _ the Doctor responds for a second time just as unconvincingly as the first. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asks and gets no response, only the muffled sounds of sheets shuffling through the receiver. 

So she asks again. “Doctor? What have you been thinking about?”

_ “Nothing,”  _ the Doctor responds falsely, barely giving Yaz time finish her question.

“Have you been thinking about me, Doctor?” Yaz asks, beginning to feel brave. Something has been brewing between her and the Doctor for a while, maybe this could be the catalyst. 

There’s a long pause where all Yaz can hear is the Doctor’s breathing.  _ “...No?” _ she finally responds, sounding the least plausible she has the entire phone call. 

Yaz briefly closes her eyes and lets out a silent breath, readying herself to take the plunge and praying she gets the response she so desperately craves from the woman on the other end of the line. “Are you thinking about me right now, Doctor? About the sweat on my skin?” She hears the Doctor’s breath hitch on the line. “Are you thinking about other reasons why I might be out of breath like this?”

_ “Yaz…”  _ the Doctor says breathlessly. Bingo.

“Tell me, Doctor. Have you been thinking about me the way I’ve been thinking about you?” 

The Doctor breathes heavily before answering.  _ “Yes.” _

“What do you think about?” Yaz pushes.

There is a slight hesitation from the Doctor before she responds.  _ “You. Your body. When we went to the beach the other week.” _

“You mean when I was in my bikini?”

_ “Yes. You, um- you work out.”  _ The Doctor sighed, her imagination running wild until she quickly realises something.  _ “You think about me too?”  _ she asks shakily.

“All the time.” Yaz answers honestly. “I think about what’s underneath that coat, and your shirts.”

_ “Oh…” _

“Are you wearing them now?”

_ “Not my coat,”  _ she replies in an almost whisper.

“Do you know what I’d do if I was there with you, Doctor?” Yaz suggests.

_ “What?” _ the Doctor asks, anticipation seeping through her voice. 

“I’d slide my hand underneath those shirts, graze my fingers over your ribs.”

The Doctor quickly untucks her shirts from her culottes, hand trembling as she pushes past the fabric and up her stomach, doing exactly what Yaz had described. She sighs down the phone, giving away her actions.

“Are you doing it now, Doctor?”

_ “Yes…”  _ she breathes.  _ “Tell me, Yaz. Tell me what you’d do next.”  _

Yaz is slightly taken aback by the Doctor’s own boldness, still reeling from the fact that this is actually happening. She takes a moment to compose herself, making sure she’s ready for what is about to happen. Though she had been quiet long enough that the Doctor speaks up again, a hint of worry etched into her voice.  _ “Yaz?”  _

Yaz sits down on her bed, leaning back against the headboard as she speaks. “I’d push past your bra, roll my thumb over your nipple before pinching it.” It’s obvious the Doctor is following along as her breathing becomes heavier down the phone. 

_ “Then what?”  _ she asks apprehensively.

“I’d take your nipple into my mouth, flick my tongue over it and drag it between my teeth until you’re writhing underneath me.”

_ “Gods.”  _ The Doctor groans on the line, pinching her nipple, her eyes screwing shut as she pretends it’s the woman on the other end of the phone. 

“How long have you wanted this Doctor? Wanted me?”

_ “So long. Too long.”  _ She moans.

“You know, I’d tease you for so long, until you were begging for more. I’d almost go where you needed me.” The Doctor whines down the phone. “But I’d stop at the last second, keep you pent up.” 

_ “Ooh- Yaz.” _

“Don’t go any further yet, Doctor,” Yaz commands, “not until I say you can, ok?” 

_ “Yaz, please,”  _ the Doctor begs.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Yaz queries, and the Time Lord’s breath hitches on the praise. 

_ “Yes, Yaz.” _

“Good girl.” The statement elicits another moan from the Doctor, who continues to pinch and tug at her stiff peaks, back arching slightly off the bed into her own touch. 

“Now tell me how bad you want me, Doctor.” 

_ “So bad, Yaz. I’ve wanted this for so long, you’re so beautiful. Your smile, your eyes, your  _ ** _figure_ ** _ . Gods, I wish you were here.”  _ As the Doctor spills all sorts of compliments to Yaz, she squeezes her breast and traces her fingers to the waistband of her trousers, teasing herself like she knows Yaz would. 

“You’re so good Doctor.” Yaz breathes heavily, the thought of what the Doctor is doing on the other end of the phone making heat pool more intensely between her legs. “You can go lower now.” 

Yaz immediately hears the Doctor practically sob in relief through the receiver, a low moan escaping her after finally being given the permission she needed. 

“Are you running fingers over yourself, Doctor?” Yaz asks hoarsely. 

The Doctor’s moan is quiet and breathless down the receiver.  _ “Yes.” _

“Are you imagining it’s me?”

_ “Oh- Gods.”  _ The Doctor moans again, louder this time as she increases the pressure on her clit.  _ “Yes, Yaz. I am. I wish it was actually you- I wish you were here.” _

“I want you to fuck yourself, Doctor. I want you to imagine it’s my fingers inside you.”

The Doctor’s breath picks up speed as she pushes a finger easily past her entrance, her previous teasing making her ready. She’s completely submissive to whatever Yaz tells her to do, her want clear on the call.  _ “God- Yaz. It feels so good.  _ ** _You_ ** _ feel so good.”  _

With the knowledge that the Doctor is on the other end of the phone fucking themselves to the thought of it being herself, Yaz can feel white hot heat shoot straight to her core as her own hand passes the barrier of her underwear, fingers sliding down her wet centre. Yaz sighs as she runs her fingers through her folds, coating them in her own arousal, the noises the Doctor is making down the phone only making her wetter. 

“How many fingers are you using right now?” Yaz asks, her own lazily rolling over her clit.

_ “Two,”  _ the Doctor pants.

“Will you be a good girl and take another one for me?” 

_ “Yes, anything for you,”  _ the Doctor says as she pulls out to the tip of her entrance and slowly pushes three fingers back inside.  _ “Oh Gods, Yaz.”  _ Her head drops back against the pillow as she presses inside until she’s filled to the third knuckle, the slight burn of the stretch dulled by the thought of it being Yaz’s fingers doing it to her.  _ “I feel so full, Yaz.” _

The Doctor lets out a guttural moan as she begins to pump her fingers in and out, only spurring Yaz on as she increases pressure on her own clit, swirling more focused circles over it. She groans at the sensations, and down the line, hears the Doctor’s breath hitch.  _ “Are you- are you touching yourself too, Yaz?”  _

“Yes, Doctor. I’m thinking about you, thinking about how good you are. You’re so good, Doctor, filling yourself for me like that.” The Doctor whines at Yaz’s words, the praise making her increase her own pace and swear in a language Yaz can’t understand. 

_ “I wish I could see you, Yaz. I bet you look so good touching yourself. I wish your fingers were my tongue.”  _ The Doctor pants as her hips twitch, her climax quickly building.

“Doctor…” Yaz moans, the thought of her fingers being the Doctor’s tongue making her arch into her own touch as she grinds against herself. Her fingers slowly make their way down to her entrance and press in. Her eyes flutter shut as she imagines the Doctor between her legs thrusting her clever fingers inside her as she moves her thumb up to continue her ministrations around her clit. “I can see you between my legs, I can feel your tongue on me. Would you press on my hips and hold me down?”

Yaz’s voice is like liquid heat to the Doctor, running through her veins and down between her legs, making the Time Lord’s hips twitch and goosebumps rise on her skin at the scenario Yaz described.  _ “I would. Yaz, I’d treat you so well. I have  _ ** _so _ ** _ much experience. Do you know what I could do to you?”  _

“God- Doctor. I’m close.”

_ “Me too.” _

“Are you going to be good and wait for permission?”

_ “Yes. Yes, please Yaz. I can’t-”  _

“No.”

The Doctor whines in frustration, still fucking herself but slowing her pace, determined to hold off like Yaz commanded.

The sounds the Doctor is making bring Yaz closer to the edge, the scenario she’s imagining in her head only adding fuel to the fire. “Doctor, Doctor I’m-”

_ “I could make you cum so many times Yaz, I know exactly what I’m doing, I’d make your legs tremble, I’d worship you.”  _ The Doctor’s words finally send Yaz hurtling over the edge, walls clenching around her own fingers as she keeps up her pace, stretching out her release. The Doctor’s moans on the other end of the phone making her hips cant off the bed. 

As Yaz cums, the Doctor’s fingers slow to a near stop, the noises the younger woman is making almost tipping her over the edge, the pressure coiling unbearably tight in her core.  _ “Yaz, Yaz, please. I can’t hold on anymore. Please let me cum.”  _

Yaz slowly pulls her fingers out of herself, wiping them against the sheets before resting her hand on top of her toned stomach, lightly stroking across her now relaxed muscles. “Are you still fucking yourself, Doctor?” 

“I-” 

“Are you?” There’s a pause as Yaz listens to the Doctor pant down the line.

“I couldn’t, otherwise I-”

“You better start again Doctor, otherwise I might not let you at all.” Yaz teases, revelling in the whine she hears come through the speaker.

The Doctor immediately starts pumping her fingers again, determined to get her release.  _ “No, Yaz please, please let cum, I promise I’ll be good.”  _

The heavy moans from the Doctor is proof enough for Yaz to know the woman on the other end of the phone is doing what she says. “How bad do you want it Doctor?”

_ “So bad, Yaz. Please, please, I can’t hold on much longer. I need this, I need you. Gods, please!”  _

Yaz waits a moment, hearing the Doctor’s desperate moans through the phone before finally- “Cum for me, Doctor.” 

The Doctor only has to increase the pressure on her clit slightly and thrust one more time before her back is shooting off the bed and her thighs are trembling as she lets out a guttural moan at her release. The waves of pleasure wash over her as her fingers press deep inside herself, finally dropping back down on the bed with a heavy thud. There’s a sheen of sweat glistening over the Doctor’s skin as she takes a moment to lay there in a comfortable silence and catch her breath. 

The Doctor finally moves into a sitting position, swinging her still shaky legs over the side of the bed and planting her feet against the hard ground.  _ “Erm… Yaz?” _

“Yeah?” 

_ “What just happened?” _

Yaz chuckled lightly and heard the Doctor return it down the phone. “You tell me.”

_ “When I’m back in Sheffield, I need to see you. Properly.”  _ The intent was clear in the Doctor’s voice, making Yaz audibly gulp.

“Yeah- you do.”


	2. all night give me mad love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting around half finished for a while and today was the day i completed it so here you are!
> 
> what can i say, i'm a slut for strap fics 
> 
> thank you to my beta @anonymouswolf !!

The Doctor attempts to muffle her cries by biting into the skin of her arm as Yaz presses the toy inside her with ease. From their new position, the Doctor can feel Yaz reaching places that were previously undiscovered as she sinks the toy deeper until they are flush against each other.

“Oh Gods,” the Doctor moans, forehead resting on her crossed arms, thighs trembling slightly with how full she feels. 

“How does it feel?” Yaz asks, not moving just yet, allowing the Doctor to get used to the new sensation.

“Good,” she replies, voice reaching a higher pitch than normal. “It feels really good.” 

Yaz holds onto one of the Doctor’s hips as her free hand runs her fingers up the blonde’s spine, causing her to shiver. She slowly drags them back down, her hand resting on the Time Lord’s lower back.

Yaz withdraws the silicone to the tip, causing the Doctor’s hands to grip into the sheets, her hold tightening when Yaz slides the toy back in and begins to slowly thrust. She doesn’t press too far in to start with, teasing the Doctor with a potential for more as she increases her pace slightly. 

The Doctor whines in frustration, needing more of what Yaz isn’t giving her. 

“Do you want more, Doctor?” Yaz teases.

The Doctor starts nodding before Yaz even finishes her question, the blonde almost annoyed with herself for how desperate she was being. “Yes,  _ Gods  _ yes, Yaz.” 

Yaz stops thrusting and the Doctor groans in protest. “Yes what?”

The Doctor hates to admit that Yaz making her beg only turns her on even more. “Please, Yaz. I- I need more.” 

When Yaz starts moving again, she pushes in further with ease, the Doctor moaning at the pressure of the toy inside her. Yaz fills her until she reaches the hilt, the Doctor letting out a guttural moan at the sensation. “ _ Oh _ \- oh my God. Yaz.”

Yaz repeats her motions, pressing into the Doctor agonizingly slowly with each thrust, making the woman below her pant with want. As Yaz glances down to watch the toy move inside the Doctor, she catches sight of the glistening wetness coating the Doctor’s thighs. The image ingrains itself in Yaz’s mind, increasing the desire burning through her veins.

As the rhythm of Yaz’s hips quickens, she begins grinding upwards and hits a spot inside the Doctor that makes her knees give out underneath, Yaz’s grip being the only thing holding the Time Lord up. “ _ Ah!-  _ There, Yaz! Right there. That felt so good.”

“You mean this?” Yaz smirks, pulling back and surging her hips forward again to connect with the same spot, making the Doctor gasp and her thighs quiver. “ _ Yes! Yaz- oh,  _ please.”

“Good girl.”

The pet name sends white hot heat shooting down to the Doctor’s core as she continues to grip the sheets tightly, moans falling from her mouth as Yaz hits the same spot over and over. The Doctor can feel her release building rapidly, and when Yaz leans over her to smooth a hand up her toned stomach and squeeze her breast, she’s practically drooling onto the sheets. She’s unable to stop the moans that escape her lips with every thrust, especially with Yaz’s finger and thumb pinching a sensitive nipple, making fire course through her veins as she gets closer and closer to toppling over the edge. “Yaz, Yaz I’m-  _ ah,  _ I’m so close,” the Doctor slurs.

Yaz doesn’t reply, her answer in the punishing pace she sets with the toy, their thighs hitting against each other with every thrust. The Doctor bites into the flesh of her arm to suppress the embarrassing amount of noise she is making until Yaz notices, and stops. The Time Lord lets out a desperate whine at the pause of movements, and looks behind her into Yaz’s dark eyes. “I want to hear you.” she states, commanding, and it sends shivers down the Doctor’s spine. All she can do is nod, entranced by the lust pooling in the young woman’s blown pupils. Yaz starts moving again, going back to her fast pace and the Doctor’s head drops back to her forearms, jaw hung open as her moans echo loudly around the room. 

Yaz shifts over to the Doctor to press her front against the blonde’s back, her fingers trailing down from the Doctor’s breast to circle her clit with a gentle pressure. The teasing touches Yaz makes against her bundle of nerves makes the Doctor’s hips jolt as she cries out, the pink flesh extremely sensitive and slick with her own arousal. It sends goosebumps crawling over her skin and a shudder down her spine when Yaz’s deft fingers begin moving nimbly over her swollen bud. The feel of Yaz’s breasts pressed up against her back as she thrusts into her sends her senses into overdrive. It doesn’t take long until Yaz’s clever fingers, combined with the sensations of the toy pumping inside her, is all the Time Lord needs to let go. She crashes over the edge, thighs trembling, body shivering, knees weak. The knot that had been pulled so tight in her stomach finally relaxes as the heat that was trapped in it pools through her entire body. She rides out the rest of the waves as Yaz slows her thrusts to an eventual stop, still inside the Doctor to the hilt. 

Both women slump, panting, glistening with sweat, taking a moment to calm themselves down after something that had felt so intense between them. After a minute or two Yaz slowly slides the toy out of the Doctor, a whine falling past her lips as it drags over her sensitive walls. The Doctor sees just how coated the silicone is with her arousal when Yaz stands to remove the toy. 

Yaz notices the Doctor’s gaze on the toy as she slips it off, and instead of dropping it to the ground, lifts to the Doctor’s mouth, who is glancing up at her, slightly stunned at the action. Her chin lifts from where it still rests on her arms as she looks up into Yaz’s deep brown eyes. “Want a taste?” she asks, raising a perfect brow. The Doctor can only nod, still in awe of how domineering Yaz can be. As the dildo presses against her lips, the Time Lord angles her chin so that she can start at the base of the silicone. Parting her soft lips slightly, her tongue pokes through as she keeps her gaze locked on Yaz, and licks up the entire underside of the toy, flicking her tongue off the end and casually swiping it over her lips, humming at the taste.

Yaz’s eyes burn deep with a new kind of intensity, the feeling twisting tightly in her stomach. Yet, after such an exhaustive session for the Doctor, Yaz knew she could wait, so instead, she rounds to the other side of the bed and drops against the mattress. She watches as the Doctor’s eyes flutter shut, and drags her gaze down the body splayed out in front of her, hair ruffled, some sticking to the Doctor’s forehead, content in her post-orgasm bliss. 

It’s a considerable amount of time before she feels gentle fingers graze over her forehead, brushing blonde locks out her face and she opens her eyes to the sight of Yaz, laying on her side, facing the Doctor with a unique fondness swirling in her irises. “Are you ok? How was that?”

“It were amazing,” the Doctor murmurs as she smiles drunkenly back, eliciting a soft giggle from Yaz.

The younger woman moves her fingers to stroke down the Doctor’s spine, the Time Lord humming in contentment before she speaks up again. “Being a woman is ace.” 

Yaz breaks out into laughter then, the sound light and breezy and contagious, the Doctor catching on as she grins lazily back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna oop-


	3. sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't even meant to be smut at first, i was just having fun with 13 being a gay mess for yaz BUT HERE WE ARE
> 
> this ended up filling a prompt i got for console room sex so enjoy lmao

The Doctor munched away on her cereal as she scanned the cover of the alien newspaper Graham was reading opposite her. To her left, Ryan took another bite out of his peanut butter covered toast, idly scrolling through twitter on his phone. One of the tweets she read was about something called _ ‘cancel culture’ _? She made a mental note to ask Ryan what that was all about later. Leaving her spoon dipped in the bowl in front of her for a moment, she reached out for her cup of tea, taking a sip just as she heard the kitchen door slide open and Yaz stepped through. Safe to say, the Doctor choked on her tea. 

“Morning guys.” she murmured. The sleep still coating her voice made the greeting come out raspy and sent a tingle up the Doctor’s spine. Ryan nodded his head back at Yaz, mouth full of toast. 

“Mornin’ Yaz, want a cuppa?” Graham gestured to the pot of tea and empty mug in the middle of the table.

“That’d be great, thanks Graham.” 

As Graham reached for the teapot, the Doctor snapped out of her Yaz-induced trance, grasping the handle before the older man could. “I’ll do it!” she called, pouring the tea into the mug. Graham gave her a funny look, before shaking his head and going back to his paper. 

Once done making Yaz’s drink, the Doctor’s eyes followed her around the kitchen, unable to peel her gaze away from the younger woman, _ especially _ her chosen attire. The brunette was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that was slightly oversized, the collar hanging loose around her neck, a pair of grey sweatpants (which rested around her hip), and her hair was up in a messy bun with a few curls dropping around Yaz’s defined jawline. “Um- you- you alright, Yaz?” the Doctor squeaked, internally cursing her inability to keep her cool around extremely attractive women. _ That’s how you get accidentally married… twice, _she thought. 

All her fam glanced up from what they were doing, each giving her a funny look, that she returned with a polite smile. Graham and Ryan quickly went back to their chosen reading material, though Yaz’s look lingered a little longer, before she turned back to an open cupboard to reach for a bowl and cereal box. The Doctor could feel her face heating up at the sight of the exposed flesh and jut of Yaz’s hipbone as she stretched for the bowl. The temptation to reach out and run her fingers along her dark skin was overwhelming, so the Doctor distracted her hands by gripping tightly to her mug. Ryan side eyed her, noticing the whiteness of her knuckles, his expression shifting to puzzled. “You alright, Doctor?” he asked. 

Her gaze shot up to him, wide eyed and she caught Graham flick the tip of his newspaper down from the corner of her eye as he spotted her tight grip. She could feel her cheeks burning. “Yep! Fine!” she answered as she shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, hoping it would stop any line of questioning. 

“You sure, Doc? Your face is a little red, you haven’t got an alien fever or anything have you?” 

“Mhm!” the Doctor replied, a little _ too _ fast. 

Graham just shrugged, trusting his friend was fine, along with Ryan, who had already gone back to his toast and phone. The interaction however, had given Yaz enough time to sort out her food as she sat down next to Graham, one foot on the floor, one on the chair, knee up by her face as she reached out for her mug. The Doctor’s eyes locked onto how Yaz’s arm muscles flexed through her movements, the Time Lord hoping her hair acted like a curtain around her face, hiding her open staring from Yaz’s view. 

The young woman took a sip of her tea, humming in approval. “That’s perfect, thank you Doctor.” Yaz quickly looked up when something clattered, following the sight of milk splattered across the table to the Doctor, who had dropped her spoon into her bowl.

The Time Lord knew her face must be bright red, all the way down to her neck, yet the heat didn’t stop there as she felt it pool between her legs at Yaz’s compliment. “Erm.. no- no problem Yaz!” she tried, her voice coming out uneven. 

Everyone’s eyes were on her again, all confused by her behaviour, though Yaz appeared to be the most puzzled. To distract herself from multiple piercing gazes, the Doctor picked up her bowl and chugged back the remaining cereal milk, quickly standing to dump her bowl in the sink. “Right, well, I’m erm- going to do some repairs, yes! Repair the TARDIS, as I do, think the thermo-couplings need sorting again so I’m just gonna go, do… _ that. _ ” By the time she had finished talking, the Doctor was near the exit, but underestimated how close she was to the door frame she was as she spun around and proceeded to bash her head against it with an _ oof! _

“Doctor! Are you alright?!” Yaz sprung out of her chair, but paused when the Doctor outstretched a hand to stop the young woman from getting closer. “I’m fine!” she assured her fam, voice slightly nasally from where she clutched her nose. “I’m fine. Just, a little um- distracted.” she said as her gaze unconsciously wandered over Yaz’s form. “I’ll see you later!” she called as she ran off down the TARDIS hallways, chastising herself for her idiocy, her mood only souring at the sound of her ship clearly laughing at her. 

* * *

It was about a week later when the Doctor’s uselessness around beautiful women thwarted her once again. She was stood at the kitchen worktop, preparing her cup of tea while Ryan tried to explain to her what _ ‘dumb bitch juice’ _ was from his place at the table, when Yaz walked in. She was wearing the same grey sweats again, and the Doctor couldn’t help but take note of how perfectly they hugged her thighs and, _ other areas. _Her hair was in a braid this time where it hung over her shoulder, however, her top was a little different to the previous time the outfit left the Doctor a mess. Her t-shirt was still white and still a little baggy, but the hem of the shirt came up shorter, revealing a constant show of dark skin and pronounced hip bones in the gap between fabrics. It was all of this, combined with Yaz’s raspy greeting that made the Doctor completely zone out of Ryan’s explanation, and make her pour milk all over the counter, completely missing her mug. 

“..ctor? Doctor!” 

“Hm? Yes?” the Doctor replied to the voice. 

“You’re pouring milk everywhere!” Yaz’s voice called.

“What?” the Doctor looked down to see white liquid pooling around her mug. “Oh… _ OH _.” she lifted the carton upright, embarrassed, face heating up from her clumsiness and Yaz’s appearance. “Sorry guys, just a bit-”

“Distracted, again?” Ryan finished, giving her a smug look, the Doctor’s fixed gaze on Yaz having not gone unnoticed. _ Crap. _

“Here let me help you clean it up.” Yaz offered as she grabbed some kitchen roll and began to wipe up the mess. 

“No, really, Yaz it’s fi-” the Doctor’s sentence stuttered to a stop as Yaz maneuvered around her, _ much _ closer than she needed to be. There was plenty of space for her to simply walk past, yet instead, Yaz brushed a hand across the Doctor’s back as her front pressed into the Time Lord slightly when she shifted around her. It sent a shiver down her spine and the Doctor knew her cheeks would turn scarlett. If she turned around she’d give herself away, so the Doctor proceeded to grab some kitchen roll and help Yaz, keeping her gaze firmly concentrated on her task, hair flopping over her face to hide her heated cheeks. 

The Doctor was quickly realising this regeneration was what humans call, _ very gay. _

* * *

The third time it happened, the Doctor had not long parked up outside Park Hill flats. She was tinkering with a lever on the console; one of them was getting a bit too stiff for her liking, when she heard the sound of the TARDIS doors creaking open. The Doctor looked up and her jaw dropped. The tool she was using slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground with an echoing thunk.

“Doctor?” Yaz called as she began to make her way over, while the Time Lord ducked underneath the console in search of the tool, pausing when she saw a pair of trainers stop next to her out of the corner of her eye.

“Rassilon, help me.” she mumbled under her breath, and darted back up, tool forgotten.

“Did you say something?” Yaz asked as perfect brow raised. 

“Erm- no, did you?” the Doctor countered, steering the subject away from herself.

“No, I- never mind.” Yaz shook head, back leaning against the console. 

The Doctor took a moment to take in Yaz’s form, which was dressed in something a little more revealing. The sweatpants remained, a black pair this time, her hair was up in a bun again, but the top was different. Yaz was wearing a dark grey work out vest, her sports bra visible underneath and the sweat glistening on her skin made her look like she was practically glowing in the light of the console room. 

Then Yaz did something that made the Doctor melt on the spot. Clearly still hot from what would’ve been her morning run, if the Doctor timed it right, Yaz lifted her top up to dab at her forehead, revealing a _ very _toned set of abs. The Doctor couldn’t help but openly stare, blush creeping up her cheeks, mouth going dry. 

The Time Lord had to turn away before she got caught, shrugging off her coat and hanging it over another lever, rolling up her shirt sleeves. “Is it really hot in here suddenly, or is it just me? Think there might be something wrong with the TARDIS’ heating systems.” the Doctor laughed awkwardly, pulling at her collar which felt unusually tight around her neck. 

Yaz gave her a puzzled look once she dropped her shirt back down. “I mean, I just went for a run and I think it’s nice and cool in here. You got a fever or something, Doctor?” 

The Doctor huffed. “Time Lords don’t get _ fevers, _Yaz. We’re far too advanced for that.”

Yaz chuckled and lightly nudged against the Doctor. “Alright, smart arse.” 

The younger woman’s teasing and proximity made the Doctor’s breath catch in her throat, and a smirk pulled at Yaz’s lips. _ Oh no. _

The Doctor stepped away to fiddle with some controls, gulping loudly as she rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous tick. 

Yaz took a step closer, still smirking. “Doctor?” 

She continued to flick a switch up and down, not looking up or replying. _ Maybe she didn’t notice. _

“Doctor.” Yaz spoke more clearly, and took another step forward. 

“Hmm?”

“Do I make you nervous?”

The Doctor’s head shot up, eyes locking with Yaz’s, cheeks still pink. She could tell- her face felt like it was burning.

“Is it when I get close?” Yaz said as she did just that, her front pressing against the Doctor’s arm. 

“No,” the Doctor replied too quickly, eyes suddenly moving from Yaz’s, no longer able to hold her gaze. _ Why was this body so awkward?! _

“Doctor,” Yaz said softly, flirtation gone from her voice as she rested her hand over the Time Lord’s. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. The boys too.” she finished with a chuckle. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” the Doctor tried to claim, gaze shooting all around the room. _ Anywhere but Yaz. _

“The spoon dropping in your bowl? Whacking your nose on the door frame? The milk you poured _ everywhere. _ I’ve caught you looking Doctor. You were literally _ just _gawking at my abs.” 

The Doctor spluttered and Yaz laughed. “I- I- I was not.” the Doctor’s cheeks were well and truly on fire, exposing herself when she caught Yaz’s eyes again. 

“Doctor, you’re blushing like mad.”

“I-” any logical thought died on the Doctor’s tongue. “I am not. Maybe I just- have a fever!”

Yaz looked unimpressed. “You _ just _said ‘Time Lords don’t get fevers.’”

“Well,” the Doctor shrugged. “Maybe I lied.” 

“Doctor-” 

“Rule number one, the Doctor lies.” she’d moved away from Yaz now, pacing round the console pressing who knows what, she was too flustered to care, even though the TARDIS hummed in disapproval. 

“Doctor-” 

“Time Lords can get lots of illnesses, even die from the silliest things. Did you know we can’t have aspirin? It kills us! How silly is that. If I ever ingest it, just shove _ loads _of chocolate down my throat, might save me. Sounds stupid but-”

“Doctor!” 

The Time Lord paused, slowly looking up from the controls to Yaz, who was once again, stood right next to her. Yaz slowly reached out and grabbed the Doctor’s hand, bringing it to the waistband of her sweats, her fingertips just about brushing over taught muscles. “Do you want to touch me?” Yaz almost whispered. The Doctor opened her mouth to speak, but Yaz’s index finger pressed against her slightly parted lips before she had the chance. “And _ don’t _lie this time.” she pulled her finger away, dragging the Doctor’s bottom lip with it. 

The Time Lord swallowed… hard. “Yes.” she breathed, voice trembling slightly, the heat from her face now between her thighs. Yaz slowly pushed their hands under her shirt, muscles flexing under the gentle touch and the Doctor’s breath caught in her throat at the thought that was _ finally touching Yasmin khan. _

The Doctor felt a hand creep around the back of her neck, scratching against the fine hairs that rested there and she practically purred at the feeling. It was then that Yaz pulled her down until their lips were millimetres apart, their breaths mingling. “Yaz…” 

“Yeah?” the younger woman questioned, making sure it was what the Doctor wanted.

“Yeah.” the Doctor confirmed, nodding her head rapidly. 

Their mouths _ finally _came together in a kiss that took the Doctor’s breath away, Yaz wasting no time in deepening it, all the pent up tension between them spilling out. The Doctor quickly relaxed into the kiss, both her hands shifting to grip Yaz’s waist as the younger woman pushed her up against the console, tongue pushing into her mouth and eliciting a moan from the Doctor. 

When they both pulled away for air, Yaz’s lips travelled to the Doctor’s neck, nipping and sucking a sensitive flesh, pale skin quickly puckering with red marks as her breaths fell heavier. The Doctor moved her fingers to graze over Yaz’s abs, goosebumps rising over dark skin at the sensation. One of Yaz’s hands moved to tug the Doctor’s shirt from her trousers as she traced gentle kisses along exposed collarbones. The Time Lord was a contrast to Yaz, all soft curves and supple, pale skin, that was decidedly sensitive, the Doctor realised, when clever fingers dipped underneath the fabric of her sports bra and traced circles around her nipple. Her head fell back, jaw falling slightly open when Yaz pinched a stiff peak between her two fingers, tugging lightly and forcing a moan out of the Doctor’s throat. 

The Doctor’s eyes fell tightly shut as Yaz’s fingers continued their ministrations, her lips still assaulting her neck. They only crack open to the feeling of tugging on her trousers, where Yaz is undoing the fastenings and dragging the zip down, a smirk on her kiss-swollen lips from where she has decided to finally give the Doctor’s neck a break. “Suspenders, off,” she commands, her hands busy elsewhere. The Doctor’s fall from Yaz’s stomach to pull the suspenders off her shoulders, hands almost shaking with desire, _ how long had she wanted this for without realising? _

Yaz’s fingers rested at the hem of the Doctor’s underwear as she looked up, waiting, and the Doctor nodded in reply. “Yes.” she spoke desperately. 

When Yaz’s hand finally dipped down to where she needed it the most, her knees almost gave out under her, yet she managed to catch herself on the console where she gripped it with white knuckles. As Yaz ran her fingers through slick folds, the Doctor’s forehead fell forward to rest against the brunette’s, their eyes locking as Yaz flicked a finger over her clit, eliciting a soft moan from the Doctor. “Yaz,” 

Yaz applied more pressure to the Doctor’s bundle of nerves, her moans coming louder as the knot in her stomach coiled tighter, Yaz’s proximity setting her skin ablaze. The Doctor dipped forward to capture Yaz’s lips, a hand moving up to cup the back of her neck as she swiped her tongue over the brunette’s bottom lip to gain access, kissing Yaz so deeply that her movements against the Doctor’s clit faltered. When they pulled away, a string of spit broke between them and Yaz’s fingers slid down to the Doctor’s entrance, leaving teasing circles that had the Doctor squirming, before one finally dipped inside, making her legs turn to jelly. “_ O- oh, _Yaz.” the Doctor moaned, her hand moving round to grip in Yaz’s shirt. 

Yaz began to thrust into the Doctor as deep as she could go, her thumb continuing her fingers ministrations, swirling circles around the Doctor’s swollen bud and making the Time Lord shudder. Yaz increased her pace, fingers slick as they pumped inside the Doctor. “Do you want more?” she asked, and the Doctor immediately started nodding.

“Yes, Yaz. _ Please. _” 

A second digit pushed past her entrance, and the Doctor’s head dropped onto Yaz’s shoulder, her hot breath tickling the skin of Yaz’s neck. “You feel so good, Doctor. I’ve wanted this for ages.” Yaz whispered in her ear, evoking another moan from the Doctor, hearing how much Yaz desired her only increasing her arousal. The Doctor’s hand trailed up Yaz’s front, her arm hanging around her neck, still panting into the younger woman’s shoulder. “Deeper.” she pleads, grinding down on Yaz’s hand, trying to get the friction she so desperately needed. 

Yaz’s bent down slightly as she circled her hands underneath the Doctor’s thigh, lifting it up to rest against her hip, allowing her better access to press deeper around the Doctor’s fluttering walls. “_ Ah-! _Yaz, yes. Right there.” the Doctor cried when her knuckles hit against the Time Lord’s entrance with every thrust. “Oh God, Yaz. I’m close, I can feel it, I’m so close.” 

The Doctor’s thighs began to tremble when Yaz curled her fingers inside, pressing in slow and deep, bringing her to the edge, and letting her fall. “Come for me, Doctor.” Yaz murmured in the Doctor’s ear, and the Time Lord did. She just about manages to hold herself up with the support of Yaz as her hips twitch and she cries out, her moans echoing throughout the console room. White hot heat pulsed through her veins and her eyes screwed shut with the pleasure that flooded her core. 

As her body relaxed, the Doctor slumped against Yaz, breaths heavy from her release. Gentle hands brushed blonde locks away from the Doctor’s neck, and Yaz pressed a soft kiss to the skin behind the Doctor’s ear, making her sigh in content. The brunette pulled her hand from the Doctor’s trousers, and leaned back to lock eyes with the Time Lord, who just stared wide eyed as Yaz sucked her fingers clean with a smirk. “Right, I really need a shower after that.” she spoke casually. “Got a bit more exercise than I bargained for, wasn’t even arm day.” Yaz winked, the comment sending another wave of heat through the Doctor as she stood, dazed, still clinging to the console. Yaz started to walk away before spinning around and offering her a sultry smile. “You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaz is so smug we stan x


	4. all night give me mad love (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so a couple people requested a second part to this one too. this is like the kinkiest thing i've ever written so pls be nice lol
> 
> also i'll get round to writing part 2 of 'swirl around as if i'm someone else' i promise, this idea just sprung up first

“You sure about this?” Yaz asks as she tightens the handcuffs around the Doctor’s wrists. The blonde gives them tug, testing the bonds. “Because I know you thought the strap-on was intense and I guarantee this will be more.”

“Positive.” the Doctor assures her with a warm smile.

“And you know the safe word?” 

“Ginger.” the Doctor nods.

“Good girl.”

Yaz climbs over the Doctor to straddle her pale thighs, allowing herself a moment before she begins to take in the sight of the Doctor tied down beneath her. The sudden surge of power she feels sends a wave of heat straight to her core at the sight of the thousands year Time Lord, clad in only her polka dot underwear and maroon shirt, bound and willing beneath her. She watches the speed the Doctor’s chest rises and falls as her breaths increase in anticipation of Yaz’s first move.

She finally leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the Doctor’s lips, wasting no time in deepening it as her hand moves to rest on the Time Lord’s cheek. A free hand slips under the hem of the Doctor’s shirt, smoothing over her skin and up to her nipple, her deft fingers swirling circles around the sensitive bud. The Doctor moans into Yaz’s mouth, back arching into the young woman’s touch, even as Yaz pulls away to leave trails of kisses down the Doctor’s neck. Yaz ventures down until she reaches the Doctor’s pulse point, and bites down hard, causing the woman gasp and writhe underneath her as she licks and sucks at the rapidly appearing mark. 

Yaz continues her route down the Doctor’ body, kissing along her collarbone and scraping her teeth along supple skin while her thumb and forefinger lightly pinch the Doctor’s nipple, a shudder flooding through the Time Lord. The brunette pushes the Doctor’s shirt up to reveal still peaks to the cool air, and taking one into her mouth, the woman beneath her pressing into the touch. As her hand came up to pay the same attention to her other breast, the Doctor’s breathing became heavier, the sound of the cuffs straining against the headboard spurring Yaz on. She took a pebbled nipple between her teeth, tugging as a moan escaped the Doctor’s lips. 

The Doctor presses her thighs together in an attempt to gain some friction and release some of the tension quickly building between her legs. Yaz notices, and shoves a thigh between the Doctor’s legs, edging close to her centre, but not close enough to create the friction the Doctor so desperately craves. “Not until I say so.” Yaz whispers in her ear, and its sends a shiver down the Doctor’s spine, who responds with a frustrated whine.

Yaz pulls the Doctor’s shirt back down over her breasts, sitting up to reach over to the other side of the bed, grasping the toy the Doctor has been so keenly anticipating. “You ready, Doctor?”

“Yes!” 

Yaz waits, a perfect brow raising.

“Yes, please.” the Doctor corrects herself. 

“Good girl.” 

Yaz flicks the toy onto its first setting, and the vibrator starts to buzz. She brings it down slowly and gently presses it to the fabric of the Doctor’s underwear, the soft cotton dulling the sensations for someone so new to having women’s anatomy. The Doctor’s hips jolt, and Yaz presses a hand to her hip to hold her down against the bed. “_ O- oh, _Yaz.” 

Yaz rolls it in circles over the Doctor’s clit, increasing the pressure every so often. As the Doctor adjusts to the sensations the vibrator is shooting through her, she starts to slowly grind against the toy, adding more friction as she finds a steady rhythm. Her movements evoke breathy moans, her eyes fluttering shut when Yaz increases the setting. “_ Ah!- Gods.” _

“How does it feel?” Yaz asks, and the Doctor has to concentrate hard on finding a way to move the words across her tongue in reply.

“I- it’s… _ a lot.” _

“A good a lot?” 

“_Very _good.” the Doctor moans when Yaz presses harder. 

However, not five seconds later, the pressure is gone and the buzzing stops. The Doctor’s eyes fly open and lock onto Yaz, “Wha-” 

“Someone’s desperate.” Yaz interrupts when she catches sight of the wet patch on the Doctor’s underwear. The Time Lord feels the heat of a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks at Yaz’s remark, aware of how wet she is from how the fabric clings to her core. She watches Yaz put the vibrator down, her hands sliding back over the Doctor’s hips to snake her fingers under the hem of polka dot underwear and pull them agonizingly slowly down her legs, leaving her bottom half bare to the room. It’s not long before she picks the toy back up and flicks the switch to turn it back on, the buzzing sound once again filling the room. The sound alone sends the Doctor’s arousal spiking. 

“You ready for this Doctor? Don’t forget, if it’s too much-”

“I know, I’ll say the word, but Yaz, please. Please I need it, I need you.”

Yaz smirks as she slowly brings the toy to drag up the Doctor’s inner thigh, the vibrations against her skin tingle toward her most sensitive area. The slickness that already coats the toy elicits a gasp from the Doctor, the cool sensation a sharp contrast to the heat that radiates from her centre. 

“Yaz, _ please. _”

When the vibrator finally touches against her bundle of nerves, her hips jolt off the bed as her breath catches in her throat, and her wrists tug against their bindings.The new sensation directly on her sensitive flesh jars her with a new and more intense pleasure. Yaz’s hand is immediately on her hips, pressing her back down in the mattress. “_ Ah!- Oh, _oh my god. That’s-” the Doctor pants, “-that’s new.” 

“Is it ok?” Yaz asks, swirling the toy around the Doctor’s clit, the woman beneath letting out a guttural moan at the action. “_ More _than ok.” she breathes as her hips try to lift and chase more pressure, though Yaz’s hand still holds her down, causing the Doctor to groan in annoyance. 

Carefully, Yaz leans to hover over the Doctor and press kisses to her jaw while her free hand snakes back under the Time Lord’s rainbow print shirt to pinch a pebbled nipple between her fingers. 

“_Ah! _Yaz!” the Doctor cries, her back arching into the touch, in need of the close contact. 

Yaz’s hot breath against the delicate flesh behind the Doctor’s ear sends shivers down her spine, her voice like liquid gold when she talks in a low whisper. “You know I’ve fucked myself with this vibrator Doctor, I’ve done it while thinking about you. I never thought I’d be able to actually do this. Tie you down make you cum so hard you forget your own name.” 

_“Oh_ _Gods, Yaz…”_

The brunette applies more pressure to the Doctor’s core, revelling how she rises into the touch. “I used to think about how you’d taste on my tongue, but now I know, and it’s sweet. You taste so good, Doctor, I crave you so much when you are this close.” 

The Doctor moans breathlessly, Yaz’s words quickly pushing her toward the edge as she squirms and tugs harder against her restraints, desperate to feel the woman on top of her. “Yaz, I want- I want touch you, so bad.” 

“And yet, you can’t.” Yaz mutters, and the Doctor can feel her smirk against her neck as she whines in frustration. 

The young woman pulls away to crawl back down the Doctor’s body and straddle her thighs, her hand coming away from a pebbled nipple to tease through the Doctor’s folds and circle her entrance. “Yaz, please. Yes please I need you. I need you _ so bad _.”

“What do you need me to do, Doctor?” she teases, and watches as the Time Lord clutches to the headboard, knuckles white with the strength of her grip. 

“I- I-” 

“Come on Doctor, if you don’t tell me, I won’t do it.”

The Doctor groans as her chest and face flush red in slight embarrassment. “I need you fuck me, Yaz. _ Please _ fuck me.” 

Yaz easily slides two fingers in and the Doctor’s hips cant off the bed, the feeling of the two digits thrusting slowly and the vibrator pressing on her clit wrenching a loud moan from her lips as her wrists desperately tug at their restraints. The Doctor grinds down against Yaz’s fingers and the toy, a steady rhythm forming between the two women as the spring in the Doctor’s core coils tighter and tighter, close to snapping. “Yaz, Yaz, I’m close. Gods, I’m _ so _ close.” 

The Doctor’s confession has Yaz quickly withdrawing both her fingers and the toy, causing the Time Lord whine in desperation. “No! Yaz, please. I need- I need you. I need _ more. _” 

“Well, as you’ve asked so nicely.” Yaz winks as she ups the setting of the vibrator and presses it back the Doctor’s core, adding more pressure. The Doctor pulls against her restraints as her hips jolt at the intensity of the toy, moaning loudly. “But Doctor,” Yaz quips as she lightens the pressure, gaining the Time Lord’s attention, “_ do not _cum.”

As the toy continues to press against her clit, the Doctor feels an inferno ablaze in her stomach, her muscles clenching in an attempt to hold her release back. Her thighs tremble and feels tears prick at the corner of her eyes. “Yaz, _please, _god _please _I can’t hold on anymore.” Yaz continues to hold the vibrator in place for a few moments longer before finally pulling it away. 

“Be careful of how much you can handle, Doctor.” 

The Time Lord sighs, the knot in her stomach clenching tight and she takes a deep breath in an attempt to regain some control over her body which continues to twitch with want. Yaz turns off the toy and rubs up and down the Time Lord’s tense thighs, perhaps trying to calm her down, though it only works to rile the Doctor more. “Tell me when you’re ok to carry on.” Yaz assures softly. The Doctor shuts her eyes as she concentrates on her breathing, listens to how her hearts pound against her rib cage, willing them to slow. They do, after around a minute, and the Doctor looks up into Yaz’s blown pupils to give her a curt nod. “Ok.” 

Yaz turns the vibrator back on, gently pressing it back to the Doctor’s core, lighter this time as she swirls it over her clit and leans back down to press their cheeks together as she whispers into the ear of the woman beneath her. “I want you to think about me fucking myself with this toy while I fuck you with it.” she moans into the Doctor’s neck and it increases her arousal tenfold as she does exactly what Yaz says. She can see it clearly, and it makes her grind down around against the toy, moans continuously slipping over her tongue. It’s not long before she is teetering on the edge again, made obvious by how desperately she writhes against the sheets, along with her vehement whines. So of course, Yaz pulls the toy away again and the Doctor cries out, nearing pain with how tightly wound she is. 

As she tries to beg, her words are basically incoherent, stumbling over any plea she tries to form until Yaz’s index finger presses against her lips in way of silencing her. “Doctor, I want you to tell me how _ badly _ you want to cum.” 

Yaz holds her finger against the Doctor’s lips as she moves the toy back through the Doctor’s slick folds to rest on her clit once more, the Time Lord’s hips jerking at the sensation as her lips vibrate against Yaz’s finger, a moan attempting to escape. As soon as the slender finger leaves her lips, words pour from the Doctor’s mouth. “Yaz please I need it so bad, I want to cum, _ please, please, _ I can’t hold on. I’m so desperate, I feel like I’m gonna explode.” Yaz raises an eyebrow, asking for a little more. “ _ Gods please, _ Yaz!” 

The pressure of the toy increase on her clit as Yaz nods. “Ok, Doctor.” 

The Doctor’s back flies off the bed and her toes curl into the mattress, her whole body shuddering as spring in her stomach snaps, an inferno blazing through her veins at a release that was held for so long. The build up doubles the pleasure that she feels, crying out as Yaz holds the toy against her.Stars bloom behind the Doctor’s eyes as the younger woman drags her orgasm out as long as she can, the muscles of her thighs quivering around the vibrator. 

The Doctor finally drops back down on the bed, breathless and sated, a sheen of sweat glistening over her skin, similar to the wetness she can feel between her legs and dripping off her thigh. Yaz reaches up and frees the Doctor from the cuffs, her arms dropping down above her head, eyes closed, uncaring of how exposed she might look. Her limbs feel numb for a moment, her post-coital bliss taking over at the intensity of her release. 

After a brief moment, the Doctor feels a weight dip on the bed next to her, and she shifts her head to the side, slowly opening her eyes to Yaz’s affectionate smile. “How was that? You ok?” she asks, reaching out to brush a few blonde locks out of the Doctor’s face.

“It was incredible. You miss out on so much being a man. I never realised it could feel like that.” the Doctor affirms, a breezy chuckle falling from her lips.

“Well get used to it.” Yaz quips, shuffling a hand underneath the Doctor to pull her onto her side to rest her body against Yaz’s. She traces circles on the Time Lord’s upper back, who’s head now rests on her shoulder as she snuggles in closer. “There’s loads more we can try.” 

Yaz glaces down as the Doctor looks up, both women locking eyes as they grin at one another. “I look forward to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHH 
> 
> ok bye


	5. all i want you to do is make the first move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the console room is gonna have steps into the rest of the tardis in s12!!! so of course i'm here to make thasmin bang on them!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal dw fans: oh cool, the console room has steps now!
> 
> thassies: yaz and the doctor have fucked on those steps 
> 
> me: here to deliver
> 
> i have no shame.

The Doctor mindlessly flicked at switches while she waited for her other half, her free hand stuffed in her suit pocket. Her back was to the steps as she distracted herself with a particular gauge on the console, yet her attention was soon swayed by the sound of clicking heels arriving at the entryway to the console room where they came to a stop. The Doctor swallowed dryly in anticipation before turning around, knowing that what stood behind her was likely going to send her knees weak and eyes bulging, her prediction coming into fruition when she spun on her heel and caught sight of Yasmin Khan looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. 

A deep blue dress clung to the top half of Yaz’s form, the fabric moulding into lace as the sleeves ran down the length of her toned arms, the Doctor’s roaming gaze unable to stop itself focusing on the dipping neckline that revealed a teasing amount of chest. The bottom half of the dress hung loose off Yaz’s waist, just about skimming the floor as it flowed freely, all the way down to a deadly pair of matching heels. The Doctor practically drooled when Yaz took the first step, revealing a split up the dress, exposing a strong thigh and smooth, dark skin. “What do you think, Doctor?” Yaz asked with a smirk, the Doctor’s jaw on the floor not having gone unnoticed. 

“I– Yaz. You _—_ you look _ gorgeous. _”

Yaz took another step, flicking long dark hair over her shoulders that was straightened to perfection. Her smokey eyes dragged over the Doctor’s matching blue suit, her hazel–green orbs highlighted by the touch of make up dusted over their lids. “So do you.” 

The Doctor made her way over to the steps, reaching a hand out for Yaz to gently clasp as she slowly made her way down the remainder of the hexagonal steps. When they were finally face to face, the Doctor noticed Yaz’s blood red lips that looked criminally enticing, and knowing she could lean in and capture them whenever she liked? Well, that was worth going to metaphorical jail for. So she did exactly that, pressing her lips to Yaz’s in longing kiss that left both of them wanting more. But it was date night, they were actually _ supposed _ to make it out of the TARDIS and _ go _ on a date. Though that outcome was looking less and less likely the longer Yaz stood in front of the Doctor looking like _ that. _

“Yaz?” the Doctor asked, voice barely above a whisper, face millimeteres from Yaz’s own. 

“Hmm?” 

“How much did you really wanna go out for this dance tonight?” 

Yaz smirked as her arms came to hang around the Doctor’s shoulders, “Well,” she pressed another kiss to the Doctor’s lips, “I can think of another activity I’d much rather be doing.” 

“Oh thank _ God _.” the Doctor chuckled “Me too,” she finished as she grabbed Yaz by the waist to drag her into a wanton kiss, quickly deepening it as she slipped her tongue past full lips and swallowed the soft moan that followed. The Doctor walked them backwards until the top of Yaz’s thighs hit the steps, her hands roaming over the soft fabric of Yaz’s dress, obsessed with how it hugged Yaz’s form so deliciously. 

“You look so good tonight.” the Doctor murmured against Yaz’s lips as slender fingers brushed against an exposed thigh until they shifted underneath the fabric to grab at Yaz’s backside through the thin lace of her underwear. 

The Doctor’s lips reluctantly moved from Yaz’s own to trace along her sharp jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking as she left dark marks in her path, almost feeling a little possessive over how irresistible Yaz looked and felt under her touch. She craved every inch of skin she could get her hands and lips on, leading the Doctor to kiss at Yaz’s exposed chest, teeth tugging at the delicate skin of her collarbones and revelling in the soft sighs falling from Yaz’s lips as a desperate hand came up to grip in her blonde locks. 

One of the Doctor’s own hands moved from Yaz’s waist to cup her breast over the fabric of her dress, thumb teasing over where she could feel a hardened nipple. “No bra?” she smirked against Yaz’s chest. 

“Couldn’t with this dress.” Yaz replied, breathless under the Doctor’s touch. 

“I’m glad.” the Doctor said as her fingers snaked their way past the fabric to palm at Yaz’s breast and pinch at a hardened bud, drawing a moan from kiss swollen lips. The Doctor’s mouth trailed its way back up the other side of Yaz’s neck leaving more quickly reddening marks until she captured her lips once more in a kiss that was so hungry Yaz’s legs almost gave out underneath her, the Doctor using the opportunity to reach both hands under Yaz’s trembling thighs and lift her up onto the steps. 

The Doctor set about tugging Yaz’s dress up and over her thighs, kissing and nipping as more and more skin was revealed until her fingers gripped at the pointlessly thin fabric of her underwear, sliding them tauntingly slow down Yaz’s legs. “What was the point in those?” the Doctor asked as she discarded them on the floor. “They’re so thin.” 

“You know I like to tease.” Yaz answered confidently as she dragged the Doctor back up and into another kiss, the Time Lord humming approvingly against her lips. When she finally managed to pull herself away, so intoxicated by Yaz’s proximity, the Doctor dropped down to her knees, resting Yaz’s legs over her shoulders to brush gentle kisses over toned thighs, edging _ oh so _ close to where Yaz needed her most, the younger woman panting desperately above her. "_God _ , Doctor, I need you so bad.” Yaz whined as the Doctor puffed air over Yaz’s most sensitive area before _ finally _running her tongue through wet folds as a needy moan fell from Yaz’s lips. 

“You’re so ready for me.” the Doctor teased as she licked frustratingly light at Yaz’s core, so much that Yaz’s hand found its way back into her hair to tug her closer in search of _ more _, which she vehemently received in the broad stroke of the Doctor’s tongue and wandering fingers that dipped in and out of her core, pulling desperate whines from Yaz as her hips raised into the Doctor’s ministrations. 

“Doctor, please.” Yaz begged, craving the Doctor more and more with each passing second. 

“Please what?” the Doctor filthily smirked against Yaz’s glistening heat. 

“Fuck me. _ Please, _God just fuck me.” 

The Doctor didn’t need to be asked again, two fingers pushing past Yaz’s entrance, who sighed happily at the sensation of the Doctor finally inside her. She started with a gentle rhythm, her tongue lapping at Yaz’s clit, changing between licking and sucking as she increased the pace at which her fingers thrust into Yaz, drawing breathless moans from the woman above her who practically clawed at her scalp, grip tightening as she raced ever closer to her release. 

As the Doctor pumped her fingers inside Yaz, fucking her harder and faster, Yaz’s cries echoed throughout the console room, her thighs beginning to clamp around the Doctor’s head as she teetered on the edge. “Fuck, Doctor.” she moaned when the Doctor curled her fingers inside, hitting just the right spot as she felt Yaz’s walls clench around her.

Yaz’s whole body stiffened before it shuddered through her climax, the Doctor slowly fucking her through her release until Yaz had to eventually push her away, slumping back against the steps, resting on her elbows as she sucked in heavy breaths, her chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat. The Doctor stood from her slightly aching knees, licking her lips and sucking Yaz’s arousal from her fingers when she paused and stared.

The Doctor was thoroughly enraptured by Yaz, who was lay out before her, chest heaving, skin glowing, cheeks flushed and her hair slightly tousled _—_ she looked insatiable. So much so that the Doctor pulled Yaz up by her hands and back into a sitting position, drawing her into a tender kiss, lips moving slow against Yaz’s until she pulled away to rest their foreheads together. 

“What was that for?” Yaz asked, breathless and slightly flummoxed. 

“Nothing. You just _—_ you just looked so beautiful.” the Doctor smiled bashfully.

Yaz chuckled. “You’re such a sap sometimes, you know that?” 

The Doctor’s jaw dropped in offense. “I am not!” 

“You _ so _ are.” Yaz laughed harder as she dipped her head to leave another kiss against the Doctor’s lips. “Now, what do you want to do? Dance? Or bedroom?” 

“Is that even a question?” the Doctor murmured into the minuscule gap between them.

“So, dance then?”

“Very funny. Now come on.” the Doctor helped Yaz down from the steps, interlinking their hands as they made their way through the halls of the TARDIS.

“Someone’s eager.” Yaz teased as they headed towards her bedroom.

“I certainly am. I know what you’re like.” 

“_Oh _really? Thanks for the ego boost, Doctor.” Yaz chuckled as she pushed the door to her room open and shoved the Doctor through.

“You’re very welcome.” the Doctor’s voice echoed down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thasmin have banged everywhere in the console room lbr. i feel sorry for the tardis having to deal with these horny idiots


	6. Swirl around as if I'm someone else (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoooooo its been so long since i said i'd do this part 2 but here we are!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN LITERALLY SINCE SEPTEMBER WHEN I SAID I WOULD DO A PART 2 I'M SORRY 
> 
> i got caught up in writing so much other stuff that i just completely forgot to finish writing this second part omfg
> 
> you've been waiting as long as these two have to see each other again and bang LMAOOOOO 
> 
> anyway i'm so sorry for the wait and i hope this was worth it????

It’s two weeks, two painfully long weeks before the Doctor  _ finally  _ knocks on Yaz’s door. As soon as she twists the lock, the door is bursting open and the Doctor is flying through, grabbing Yaz’s face as she tugs her into a searing kiss. Their lips move desperately against each others, the Doctor backing Yaz up against the wall as her tongue pushes past full lips, her thigh pressing between Yaz’s own as heat spikes in both their guts. The Doctor’s hands move across Yaz’s toned stomach, gasping at the feel of a hard muscles through the thin fabric of Yaz’s shirt, her fingers barely sliding underneath when the sound of Najia’s voice drags them apart. 

“Yaz? Who was– oh, Doctor!”

The Doctor smiles awkwardly while she flattens her hair from where Yaz’s hands had ran through it. “Hi Najia.” 

“Are you here for tea?”

The Doctor’s eyes widen slightly, “Oh, no, I was just–”

“We’re having fish and chips, Hakim’s just out picking them up, I can text him to get another portion if you like?” Najia interrupts. 

“I couldn’t possibly–”

“Oh shush, Doctor. I insist! It’s been a while since we’ve seen you, it’ll be nice to catch up!” Najia is already texting her husband as she speaks, the Doctor glancing at Yaz with a look of slight frustration, the younger woman responding with an apologetic smile. 

* * *

The Doctor stabs a chip on her plate before popping it into her mouth, chewing slowly as she watches Najia and Hakim bicker lightheartedly about their differing opinions on vinegar on chips. Just before she swallows, the Doctor freezes at the feeling of Yaz’s hand now resting on her thigh. She swallows, her gaze catching Yaz’s who smirks at her as crunches through the batter of her fish. Though she is once again distracted by the sound of Najia’s voice.

“So Doctor, what have you been up to while we haven’t seen you.” 

“Oh you know, the usual, saving civilisations from breaking out into a world ending war.” she grins.

Hakim laughs at what he thinks is a joke while Najia frowns, briefly glancing between Yaz and the Doctor. “Right,  _ of course  _ you were.” Najia waits until the Doctor swallows more of her dinner. “What were you actually up to though?” 

“I–”

“Travelling!” Yaz interjects, not trusting the Doctor to answer the question. “She’s been travelling.”

“ _ Oh,  _ anywhere nice?” Najia pries.

“Wales.” Yaz answers again, hoping the Doctor can forge a story from the cover Yaz has given her. 

“Yes!” the Doctor nods at Yaz before looking back to Najia, “I was in Cardiff. Seeing a friend.”

“A  _ friend _ ?” Najia asks, tone heavy with insinuation.

“Yes, his name is… Jack!  _ Very _ old friend of mine.” she lies, though the grin that forms on her face is truthful as memories of her friend flash through her mind.

“And he’s just a friend?” Najia’s eyebrows raise in questioning.

“Mum leave the Doctor alone, stop prying.” Yaz stabs a chip a little too aggressively and the Doctor smirks at what she realises is obvious jealousy. Though the smirk is soon wiped from her face when Yaz’s hand rises higher on her leg.

“He’s just a friend, Najia.” the Doctor assures as she inwardly curses at the higher octave of her voice thanks to Yaz’s exploring hand.

“You alright, Doctor?”

“Yep, fine!” she replies immediately. 

Once they finish what feels like a frustratingly long dinner, Yaz offers the Doctor and her to wash and dry up, leaving them in the kitchen while Najia and Hakim watch TV in the lounge. The Doctor senses Yaz behind her before she feels her, almost jumping at the light press of a hand on her back.

“You ok?”

“Yep!” the Doctor replies briskly.

“Hope you know how to wash up fast.” Yaz murmurs _—_ she’s teasing, her hand running higher, up between the Doctor’s shoulder blades until her fingers tickle at the short hairs on the back of her neck. There’s an underlying desperation in her tone, and the Doctor tries her best to speed through cleaning the plates, now even more eager at the thought she’s not the only one craving the others touch. 

When there are only a couple of plates left, Yaz’s hand snakes around the Doctor’s front, her breath hitching when slender fingers sneak their way under her shirts, lightly grazing her belly and making her own hands falter. The plate in her hands slips and falls back in the bowl with a loud thud, piquing the interest of Najia.

“You alright, Doctor?” she calls over her shoulder. 

“Fine!” she replies back a little too quick, flustered beyond belief. 

She cleans the last two plates off in record time, before being whisked away by Yaz under the guise they were going to watch a film in her room.

As soon as the door shuts, the tables turn as the Doctor shoves Yaz down on the bed, climbing over her and  _ finally  _ capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. They’d both waited far too long for this, hands practically clawing at each other’s clothing as the Doctor briefly breaks their kiss so they can discard their shirts.

Her lips immediately press back against Yaz’s, the kiss deepening with the Doctor’s tongue darting out to graze Yaz’s bottom lip. One hand slides around the back of Yaz’s neck, pulling her closer, kissing her deeper, while her other hand cups Yaz through her bra, the woman beneath her gasping into her mouth. 

When they finally pull back for air, Yaz’s hands are already scrabbling for the clip of the Doctor’s bra and flinging it across the room, her hands quickly falling to unfasten the Doctor’s trousers until hands falls over hers. 

“Wait,” the Doctor mumbles, “I’ve still got my boots on.” 

Yaz rolls her eyes with a chuckle. “Well get them off then.” 

The Doctor clumsily clambers over Yaz to perch on the edge of the bed half undressed to unlace her boots, which takes an annoying amount of time.

“Doctor _—_ what  _ are  _ you doing?” Yaz questions as she rests on her elbows, waiting. 

“I think I tied one of them a bit tight.” she grimaces, with another tug at the lace. 

“Oh for God’s–”

“Got it!” the Doctor shout-whispers, looking back with a cheeky grin that Yaz can’t stay mad at. The Doctor tugs the boot off, swiftly removing the other one along with her socks before straddling Yaz’s hips. “Sorry, Yaz.”

“It’s fine. Just shut up and kiss me please.” she smirks and the Doctor quickly obliges, her lips soft and gentle against Yaz’s before she pulls away again so Yaz can tug the Doctor’s culottes from her legs.

Once down to just her underwear, the Doctor pauses for a moment, instead using the time to take in Yaz’s form beneath her, eyes raking over every inch of revealed skin, Yaz’s cheeks heating up under the Doctor’s intense gaze. “Yaz, you’re gorgeous.” the Doctor states, her eyes wide, pupils blown. And before Yaz can respond, the Doctor whips her bra off and her mouth is on her chest. Yaz arches into the touch, her jaw falling slack at the Doctor’s tongue circling her nipple, her other hand coming up to palm at Yaz’s breast. 

The Doctor’s mouth moves away from Yaz’s chest, moving upwards press a fleeting kiss to her lips, then along her jaw. “I thought about you,” the Doctor mumbles into Yaz’s neck, trailing searing kisses over dark skin, nipping and sucking, leaving quickly reddening marks that she sates with a lap of of her tongue, “ _ a lot _ ,” she implies, “while I was away. About all the things I wanted to do to you when I got back.” 

Yaz inhales sharply when teeth scrape along the jut of her collarbone, the thigh now pressing between her legs adding pressure and stoking the already burning heat in her belly. 

“God, Doctor…” Yaz whispers into the air, hands clasping in unruly blonde locks, tugging slightly when another mark is bit into her skin. The Doctor’s hands wander downwards, tickling along sensitive skin until they reach the button of Yaz’s jeans, quickly popping them open and tugging them down her legs to reveal damp underwear. Yaz would’ve been embarrassed if she wasn’t already so turned on, the Doctor’s fingers rubbing gently against her through thin fabric and eliciting a happy sigh from the younger woman.

Yet, as quickly as the Doctor’s fingers were on her, they were gone again, busy removing the barrier between skin on skin, the anticipation leaving Yaz reeling, their gaze locked on each other as the Doctor’s fingers finally make contact with wet heat, Yaz gasping at the sensation. The Doctor’s fingers run between slick folds, Yaz already soaked, desire burning through her as the Doctor swallows her initial moans with a hungry kiss. 

Two slender fingers slip past Yaz’s entrance without any resistance, moans muffling into the Doctor’s shoulder as she thrusts slow and deep, already curling her fingers upwards while her thumb rubs tight circles over Yaz’s clit. 

“Fuck…” Yaz gasps against the Doctor, hips moving to match the Doctor’s rhythm, the pace of her fingers increasing, slick sounds filling the room as the two women gasp and mewl against each other, Yaz continually muffling louder moans against the Doctor’s lips. 

Yaz could feel herself nearing the edge, thighs trembling, stomach muscles twitching under the Doctor’s roaming hands, until without a moment's notice, it was all gone. “Wha…” she starts, lifting her head up in confusion as she watches the Doctor shift on the bed to lie on her back. 

“Come here,” the Doctor whispers, tugging Yaz’s wrist lightly, until Yaz quickly understands what she’s getting at. 

“Oh…” 

“You ok with this?” the Doctor asks, attentive to Yaz’s desires.

“More than ok.” Yaz nods eagerly, moving to kneel over the Doctor’s face, strong hands guiding Yaz’s hips so she can rest comfortably above her, grip tightening as the Doctor lowers her slowly, hot breath hitting Yaz’s core, her legs quivering with anticipation. 

When the Doctor runs her tongue along Yaz’s length for the first time, she almost comes right then and there, her hands flying out to grip the headboard as she gasps into the air, trying not to let out an embarrassingly loud moan, all too aware of her parents in the flat. 

The Doctor continues her ministrations, the tip of her tongue running through slick heat and teasing around Yaz’s clit, and pushing briefly past Yaz’s entrance in a way that has her knees giving out. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Yaz curses, the woman underneath her clearly enjoying it if her moans against Yaz’s swollen flesh is anything to go by. The Doctor’s hums as she laps between Yaz’s slick folds, the sounds vibrating through her core, only adding to the sensations that pulse through her with intense pleasure. 

It isn’t long before the Doctor focuses her movements on Yaz’s clit with experienced precision, quickly swirling her tongue with just the right amount of pressure to send Yaz hurtling toward her release, hands gripping the headboard so tightly it almost hurts. It becomes near impossible for Yaz to stay quiet, one hand releasing its grip on the headboard to fly up and cover her mouth just in time to muffle a far too loud moan, eyes screwing shut as the Doctor brings her right to the edge, and tips her over it.

A shiver wracks Yaz’s entire body as she comes, teeth biting down on the palm of her hand to mute the sounds she can’t stop falling from her lips. White hot heat shoots through her form as the Doctor gently laps between her legs, guiding her through her climax until Yaz lifts herself up and off the Doctor when she nears overstimulation. She falls back onto the mattress, chest heaving, a light sheen of sweat glistening over her skin as she looks to the side to find a grinning Doctor, her lips shining with Yaz’s climax, licking it away with an enjoyable hum that has Yaz’s core throbbing with newfound desire. 

“Doctor, that was…” she mumbles, too dazed to finish her sentence.

“Amazing?” the Doctor winks, looking far too smug for Yaz’s liking, though she can’t help but agree when the Doctor is speaking the truth.

“Yeah, it was. Now get on top of me so I can return the favour. My legs feel too much like jelly to hold myself up.”

Yaz’s boldness has the Doctor flushing, leaving her speechless as she moves herself to straddle Yaz, cool palms running up the Doctor’s sides, skimming over the edges of breasts before curling around the back of her neck and pulling her down into a wanton kiss, tongues slipping into each other mouths, hot and desperate. Yaz pulls away briefly to sit herself up, getting closer to Doctor, skin on skin as she tugs her back down into the kiss, one hand venturing down, fingers grazing over pale flesh to cup the soft swell of the Doctor’s breast. Her thumb teases over a pink bud, palming gently and pinching her nipple, leaving the Doctor gasping into Yaz’s mouth.

“More,” the Doctor begs, hips moving in search of unattainable friction, a frustrated whine slipping past her lips. “Please, Yaz.” 

“Desperate, much?” Yaz smirks, revelling in the Doctor’s neediness. 

“Yaz, please.” she whispers, and Yaz quickly obliges, shifting underneath the Doctor to rest a thigh between the Doctor’s legs, bringing the Time Lord down to grind and move against her, dampness quickly coating her thigh through the Doctor’s ruined underwear. 

Yaz’s hands on the Doctor’s hips guide her, breathless moans falling from the Doctor’s mouth, a desperate whine slipping free when Yaz pulls her away for a moment to rid her of her underwear, bringing her back down until the Doctor’s sensitive flesh is grinding against Yaz’s thigh. The Doctor’s arms wrap around Yaz’s neck as she rolls her hips, eyes fluttering shut, jaw slack in ecstasy as one of Yaz’s hands come up to squeeze her breast, fingers pinching a nipple between her fingers as her mouth envelopes the other. 

“God _—_ Yaz,” the Doctor moans as Yaz’s hand moves away from her breast to tease circles around her clit, hips jerking against deft fingers. To muffle her moans, the Doctor presses kisses along Yaz’s neck, biting down on dark flesh when Yaz increases her pressure, the younger woman gasping as another mark is sucked into her neck. “Yaz, I’m _—_ God I’m gonna come.” the Doctor whispers breathlessly against Yaz’s neck, grinding down harder against Yaz’s thigh and Yaz’s fingers moving quicker against her. 

“You’re so good Doctor, now be good and come for me.” 

As soon as Yaz utters the words, she feels the Doctor tense above her, breath falling heavy against her shoulder as her hips jerk against her, until they slow to an eventual stop, Yaz’s thigh slick with the Doctor’s arousal. Lifting her head, the Doctor rests her forehead against Yaz’s own, still panting as she comes down from her high, leaning in to capture Yaz’s lips in a languid kiss. 

“You ok?” Yaz asks, the Doctor’s eyes heavy lidded, pupils still blown as she smiles drunkenly back.

“Mhmm.” she replies, pressing another kiss to Yaz’s lips. “That was  _ so  _ worth the wait.”


	7. Got me losing all my cool, 'cause I'm burning up on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been a while since i updated this 
> 
> did you know i looked at the hits on all my works the other day and this is the one with the most proving thassies are THIRSTY
> 
> also it was national horny day yesterday apparently and i feel disappointed in myself for not posting any filth so here u are a day late x

Breathe.

She just had to breathe, and relax, and let her sink in. 

Yaz’s scalding touch ran up her toned stomach, slightly damp with a sheen of sweat, fingernails lightly scratching back down until they teased through downy hairs and left goosebumps in their wake as the Doctor shuddered under her touch. A finger rubbed gentle circles around her clit that had her loosening up more as she felt it run through silken folds, gathering her wetness before the feeling of it sinking into her slowly rippled through her whole body.

Yaz’s free hand held her hips in place, thumb brushing over her hipbone as she pushed down into rumpled sheets. 

“That’s it,” Yaz breathed, and the Doctor’s jaw fell slack with a satisfied sigh as she pushed in further, “Good girl.”

The Doctor moaned at the praise, deep and guttural and right from the roaring blaze burning in the pit of her stomach. 

Flush against each other, thighs pressed against thighs, the Doctor felt her own tremble when Yaz lifted the angle of her hips to graze her inner walls in a way they’d not been touched before. Moving her attention from the Doctor’s swollen clit, Yaz’s hand ran up the Doctor’s toned stomach to the small swells of her chest, pinching a pebbled nipple between thumb and forefinger as she pulled her hips back, waiting an agonising moment before driving them forwards and up again. The Doctor’s heavy breaths were interwoven with a moan at Yaz’s hard thrust, thighs pressing against Yaz’s as the pressure in her gut increased exponentially. 

“You look amazing,” Yaz hummed, the Doctor seeking out Yaz’s gaze through fluttering lashes to find blown pupils, only the faintest rim of dark brown remaining that was concealed slightly by heavy lids. Her full lips parted as she panted with each shallow thrust, a sheen of sweat dusting her brow. 

Yaz’s words sent a shiver down down the Doctor’s spine, had her dragging her bottom lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips in a show of _ more _. 

And Yaz gave it her. 

Dark skin twitched as the muscles of Yaz’s stomach flexed, a strong hand curling under the Doctor’s supple thigh to hitch the trembling limb over her hip as she bent over, holding her weight on her arm as her hips moved fluidly against the Doctor. 

Full lips pressed to the Doctor’s own, tongue slipping into her mouth, her hands moving from their grip in the sheets to grip in Yaz’s hair, holding her close as the rhythm of her hips changed. Yaz pressed deep and slow, languid like her kisses as the Doctor moaned into her mouth, chest heaving with the exertion of taking Yaz so fully, so intimately. 

Lifting her other leg, the Doctor draped it over Yaz’s hip, holding herself in place in a silent assist to free up Yaz’s hand in desperate need of it somewhere else. The Doctor soon found her back arching off the bed when Yaz’s thumb found her clit, rubbing it lightly, almost teasing, not allowing her the pressure she needed so badly, the pressure building hot and fast and searing in her gut, the flames finally fueled when Yaz relented and pressed harder, rubbed faster. 

She groaned against Yaz’s mouth and rolled her hips into the touch while their lips slowly pulled apart, breaths mingling hot and heavy, half lidded eyes focused solely on each other _—_ the only other noise in the room the slick sounds of the Doctor’s wet heat against Yaz. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor breathed, the sound turning into a moan when Yaz ran her fingers through soaked folds. 

“Ok?” Yaz uttered against her lips and the Doctor nodded hastily.

“Harder,” she moaned, and if Yaz’s eyes could’ve darkened anymore, they would’ve. 

Yaz planted a final kiss on the Doctor’s lips before pulling back, the rest of her body following suit as she raised herself onto her knees, hands gliding over the Doctor’s sweat slick skin before wrapping around her hips with a gentle squeeze. The Doctor’s thighs pressed into Yaz’s hips as she squirmed in anticipation of Yaz’s movements, a small whine leaving her lips in a need to relieve the pressure building in her stomach that was sending shivers through her form. 

“Sure?”

“Yes, Yaz._ Please _.” the Doctor begged.

Almost pulling out entirely in a teasing motion, the Doctor groaned in frustration as Yaz smirked, a smug glint in her eye.

“Yaz,” the Doctor whined, slipping her own hand down her stomach and into slick heat to sate the flames flickering in her gut. When her fingers ran circles over her clit her hips twitched and she gasped, eyes pleading with Yaz as she touched herself. 

Jaw falling slack at the sight, Yaz’s hands moved from the Doctor’s hips to run up her thighs, fingernails dragging over sensitive skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Once settled back on her hips, Yaz barely managed to tear her eyes away from the Doctor’s fingers to meet her heady gaze. “Move your hand away.” Yaz requested, the Doctor quickly doing as she was told if it meant Yaz would finally move. 

Yaz drove deep and hard, reaching the hilt with every thrust as her hips snapped into the Doctor’s. Hands frantically grabbing for the sheets and eyes clamping shut, the Doctor’s hearts raced in her chest and her blood felt like it was near boiling point throughout her body, every brush of Yaz inside her shooting pleasure all the way to her fingertips. She cried out when Yaz changed her angle, the tip of silicone hitting somewhere deep and sensitive and making her thighs quiver everytime it grazed the same spot. 

The Doctor’s moans pitched louder and louder as Yaz thrust harder into her. She could feel the crescent moons Yaz’s fingernails were digging into her hips, the feeling only adding to the every other sensation building and building and _ building _in her body. Her orgasm built rapidly, the spring in her gut coiling the tightest it ever had and making her clunkily roll her hips against the strength of Yaz’s hands. 

“I’m close–” the Doctor managed to stutter, breathing heavily as she managed to open her eyes and find Yaz’s own already meeting hers.

As soon as she uttered the words, Yaz pulled out entirely in a cry of protest from the Doctor who almost sobbed with how desperately she needed release. 

“Turn over.” Yaz rasped.

Arousal fogging her brain, the Doctor barely caught Yaz’s words, “Wha–”

“Turn over, babe.” Yaz said more gently then, the Doctor’s eyes widening at the realisation. 

“Oh,” she murmured, rolling herself over with the help of Yaz who hiked her hips up as her face pressed into the sheets between her forearms. 

She gasped when she felt Yaz sink past her entrance with ease, slick noises hitting her ears as she began to move. The Doctor’s moan shuddered through her at the new angle when Yaz pressed fully inside, grinding against the Doctor’s backside as she let a groan slip past her lips, the sound only making the Doctor burn hotter. 

“_ Ooh — _Yaz!” the Doctor cried out over and over, moaning Yaz’s name like she was a deity to be worshipped as she snapped her hips into the Doctor hard and fast, one hand slipping from her hips to rub hard circles over the Doctor’s throbbing clit. 

Clutching at the sheets, the Doctor bit down on them hard as a groan of pleasure vibrated through her chest and her legs almost gave out, her orgasm rushing toward her so fast she had no time to ready herself when it crashed into her like a tidal wave, quite literally sweeping her off her feet as Yaz held her up. 

She moaned into the sheets, uncaring of the small amount of drool that seeped into deep purple fabric as she clenched around the toy inside her, legs shaking, knuckles turning white in their grip. Yaz guided her through her release, slowing her pace but still pressing deep as she panted heavily over the Doctor. 

Neither of them moved for a minute, the Doctor regaining her senses, Yaz catching her breath until she slowly pulled out, the Doctor letting out a quiet groan as cool silicone ran along sensitive walls. 

Hearing a clunk against the floor, Yaz soon came into the Doctor’s sights, lying down next to her and shuffling close as the Doctor’s arm draped loosely over her waist. 

“Yaz,”

“Hm?” 

“That were amazing.” the Doctor grinned and Yaz smiled back.

“Good.” 

Their smiles soon withered away, gazes continuously falling to each other's lips as the Doctor moved her head along the pillow so their foreheads touched.

It was the Doctor who dipped down to let their lips meet, soft and gentle as they moved slowly against each other with increasing pressure. Moving onto her side, the Doctor pulled Yaz’s thigh to rest over her hip. 

Running a hand up Yaz’s damp inner thigh, she could feel the heat emanating from her core, heard Yaz’s breath hitch into their kiss as she edged closer and closer. She swallowed Yaz’s gasp when she ran her fingertips through soaking wet heat, grinning into the kiss when Yaz’s hips twitched. 

“God, you’re so wet,” the Doctor kissed against her, Yaz’s hands curling around her neck and running through blonde locks. 

“All because of you.” she whispered back with a tremble when the Doctor’s fingers bumped over her clit. 

Their kisses became more heated as the Doctor’s fingers dipped lower, pressing inside as her thumb rubbed gentle circles around her swollen bud. Yaz moaned into the Doctor’s mouth, soon pulling away to bury her face into her neck, hot breath falling against the Doctor’s skin and bringing up goosebumps. 

It didn’t take much, Yaz coming hard against the Doctor’s fingers, thighs clenching and chest heaving until she relaxed and the Doctor slipped her fingers free, wiping them against the sheets and pulling Yaz closer before tugging the covers over them. 

“Tired now,” the Doctor mumbled into Yaz’s shoulder, earning herself a chuckle at the rare admission. 

“Sleep then, Doctor. I’ll be here.” Yaz spoke softly, running her fingers down the Doctor’s spine and pressing a kiss to her hairline. 

“M’kay. You promise?” 

“I promise, Doctor.” Yaz affirmed, pulling her a little closer, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” the Doctor murmured, words slurring as slumber won out, breaths falling even as the room dimmed around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me and send me prompts on tumblr and twitter!!! @yasminkhxns
> 
> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <333


End file.
